The use of flexible circuits in the automotive environment is well known. Flexible circuits typically have a plastic film, such as Mylar, which encapsulate a flexible metal conductor. Flex circuit connectors are typically made by mating two connector halves, one on the device and one on the flex circuit. Prior connections require the operator to visually observe the two connector halves during mating and subsequent locking. Other prior methods include a terminal on the device or harness which mates to a trace on the flex circuit which is typically backed up by a nonconductive substrate. In most prior methods, visual observation by the assembly operator is usually required and the connector halves usually lock together. Usually, mating the connector halves cannot be done blindly due to potential misalignment, circuit damage or failure to achieve mating and locking.
It is desirable to have an electrical connective arrangement wherein the physical connection of an electrical component, (such as, but not limited to, a heating ventilation and air conditioning control module, or a sound system module including a radio and cassette player) is automatically made when the electrical component is physically connected with a vehicle dashboard or other vehicle modules, such as doors and headliners.